


Hold on, cause I don't feel like letting go

by buckscasey



Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey
Summary: Day 5: “Just, hold on.” + hurt/comfortCarlos can’t remember how he ended up here, or why the ground beneath him feels wet and sticky, all he knows is that everything is foggy and he feels numb. He then hears an affectionate but desperate voice begging him to stay awake.“Hey,” TK’s worried face came into view and he immediately felt safer even if he still doesn’t know where he is or what happened, “how are you holding up?”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114199
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	Hold on, cause I don't feel like letting go

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a day late but I still wanted to post it. Hope you guys enjoy it :).

Carlos can’t remember how he ended up here, or why the ground beneath him feels wet and sticky, all he knows is that everything is foggy and he feels numb. He then hears an affectionate but desperate voice begging him to stay awake. 

“Hey,” TK’s worried face came into view and he immediately felt safer even if he still doesn’t know where he is or what happened, “how are you holding up?”

Carlos gives him a thumbs up and tries to sit up, but TK stops him, gently placing him on the cold ground again, “just stay still for a little longer.” 

He does like instructed, but from what he can see, it looks like they’re in a bar. Did he get himself into a bar fight? That wasn’t good. 

He blinks, or at least he thinks he does because when he opens his eyes again, he can see the panic on TK's face like his eyes were closed for much longer than just a few seconds.

"Baby,  **just, hold on** please," TK begged, trying to apply even more pressure to the wound, the tears now evident in his face, "help is coming."

_ Good _ , he thinks, he could really use some help right now, it feels like his chest is burning and he has trouble breathing. He hopes Michelle isn't the paramedic sent to the scene though, she would give him shit for getting in a bar fight, he doesn't need the lecture right now.

"You okay?" Carlos asked, clumsily lifting his right hand to brush away the blood that was oozing from the gash on TK's forehead.

The irony of the situation causes TK to let out a small shaky laugh, he’s nervous and scared, but also relieved because, despite the circumstances, Carlos is acting like he always does, worrying about others before himself, “yes baby, I’m okay, just worried about you."

"Mmm, don't be," Carlos whispers, "I'm fine," he says even if the pain in his chest is only getting worse and he's feeling extremely cold. He didn't know Austin could get this cold. 

"Yes, you are fine," TK stuttered, trying to comfort both of them. He ran his fingers through Carlos' forehead to clean up the sweat. A few minutes later he saw that Carlos was shivering hard,  _ fuck _ , they were running out of time, where was the damn ambulance, "just stay awake for a little longer, okay?"

"Yeah, I will..." Carlos answers naturally, trying to reassure his boyfriend who looks absolutely wrecked. He hates knowing that he’s the reason for TK’s distress, so he’ll stay awake for him even if all he wants to do right now is sleep.

He’s not sure how long it’s been but he’s losing the fight, he can’t keep his eyes open for any longer. TK's worried gaze was the last thing he saw before darkness took over. 

* * *

The first thing that Carlos noticed when he woke up is that everything hurts, then the familiar smell of antiseptic filled his nose. He scrunched up his nose, he hated that smell and what it represented, he was in the hospital once again. He tried to move a little but his whole body protested after that simple action. 

"Hey, I can see you frowning," he heard a soft and familiar voice calling him, "come on Carlos, let me see those pretty eyes of yours."

"Michelle?" he crooked out, slowly opening his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright hospital light. 

"Yeah, it’s me, welcome back," she greeted him, “how are you feeling?”

“Tired, sore…" he trailed off, his throat was extremely dry, "water?"

“Yeah, just hold on a second,” she stood up, filling a glass with water and offering it to him. He took a few sips before laying down again. 

"TK?"

"Your prince charming?" Michelle joked, and he tried to laugh at her ridiculous nickname for his boyfriend, but his lungs feel like they're on fire, sending him into a coughing fit. Michelle just held him until the coughing stopped and he started breathing normally again.

"Your boy is out there in the waiting room with Owen, we finally convinced him to get some sleep," she answered, playing with Carlos' curls, "he refused to go home today but at least he’s resting now. He’s been really worried about you, we’ve all been.”

"What happened?" 

"You don't remember it?" she asked, trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"No, the last thing I remember is being at home watching a Texans game, I don't think that's how this happened," he answered, already starting to get tired, "is it bad I don't?" 

"It would be great if you remembered, but this is the first time you wake up after the surgery, it's been two days, so try not to worry about it," she said, trying to comfort him and herself. 

"Two days?"

"Yeah, you took your sweet time honey," she replied, rubbing comforting circles in the back of his hand, carefully avoiding the IV line, "it's so good to see you awake."

"What happened?" He asked again, hoping to get an answer this time.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure, TK said you two went out to a bar and there was a fight. Apparently, you tried to break it up, but a really drunk guy had a knife and he stabbed you," she replied softly. The poor boy had been so distressed that he hadn't been able to finish telling them about the incident without breaking down. 

"But he's okay?" 

"Yeah, he's perfectly fine," Michelle assured, "do you want me to go get him?"

He shook his head, even if all he wants right now is to be his boyfriend, to make sure that he's actually okay and feel his calming and comforting presence, he doesn't want to disturb him. According to Michelle, it's been a rough couple of days, TK must be exhausted and he's finally getting a necessary and deserved rest, there’s no point in interrupting his nap, he's probably gonna fall asleep again soon anyway.

Michelle went on to tell him about all the visitors he'd received in the last couple of hours; everyone from the 126 had stopped by at some point, most of his colleagues from the station as well. Apparently, he was a pretty popular guy if the flowers and ' _ get well _ ' cards that filled the small hospital room were any indication. 

"It's okay, go back to sleep, you need to rest," Michelle insisted after seeing how much Carlos was struggling to keep his eyes open, "we'll all be here when you wake up," she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Okay…" he muttered before closing his eyes again and drifting off. 

* * *

The next time Carlos woke up his head wasn't pounding that bad and everything hurt a little less, there was also a heavyweight on his right hand. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw TK, his head softly resting on his arm, clinging to his hand like a lifeline. 

"Hey, you," Carlos finally greeted after staring at his sleeping boyfriend for a few seconds. 

"Carlos baby, you're awake," TK says with immense relief, "God, I was so worried." Even if Michelle had told him that Carlos had woken before, he still needed to see those warm brown eyes that he loves so much open and looking back at him. 

"You look like crap," Carlos blurts out, concerned with how exhausted his boyfriend looks.

"You don't look so good yourself for a guy who's done nothing but sleep for two days," TK tries to joke but there's no humor in his voice.

"Hey, I'm good now," Carlos assures, reaching out for TK’s free hand, “you got nothing to worry about.”

“Everyone says that I’m a trouble magnet but I’m starting to think it’s you. You’re the magnet,” TK chuckled, feeling relaxed for the first time in two days, “just a heads up, I’m not letting you out of my sight again.” 

“Really? What are you going to do?” Carlos smirks, “send me to the doghouse?”

“If that’s the only way to keep you safe then yes,” TK only half-jokes, he really wants to wrap Carlos in his arms and keep him out of harm’s way forever, “I love you so much.”

“Come here,” Carlos smiled, inviting his boyfriend to join him in the bed. TK immediately stood up and carefully climbed onto the bed, trying not to move any of the wires still attached to Carlos. They cuddled in silence for a few minutes before TK spoke up again, "I was so scared of losing you babe," he whispered into Carlos' ear. 

"I know, and I can't make any promises but I give you my word: I'll stay out of trouble as much as I can," Carlos says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay," TK yawned, the exhaustion of the last couple of days was finally catching up to him. 

“I love you too Ty,” Carlos affirmed, softly pressing a kiss to TK`s forehead. They fell asleep together, feeling safe in each other's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome (and appreciated)!  
> You can find me on tumblr at sixringss


End file.
